Past Vongola Future Varia
by pen-raphael
Summary: The Vongola of the past is stuck in the future... I suck at summaries. Basically Dame-Tsuna gotta handle being a mafia boss, the future Varia and other problems...bad title I know...and rated T to be safe...OC warning also plenty of drama haha.
1. Prologue: EHHH?

raphael- oh my god, ohhhh myyyyy goddddddd

fran- you know, this is a bit disrespectful to God.

mischa- i agree....

raphael- i-i-i i actually posted something?!?!?!?

fran- you so need counselling.

raphael- thank you fran *leaves in search of a counsellor*

mischa- oh man, she forgot to disclaim.....

fran- raphael does not own katekyo hitman reborn characters

mischa- but she does own me, i'm a new character although i'm not in this chapter.......

fran- btw, stuff in [] are notes from our weird author. and stuff in == are just actions....

* * *

**At time travel device thing**

"Ehhhhhhhh?!?!?!?!?!?" [anyone should know this is from who but just in case, it's Tsuna]

=type type type=

"A-ano, ca-can you repeat what you said? In something simpler???" asked Tsuna.

Irie Shoichi is at his laptop typing away and on the other side is Spanner typing away, everyone else is just standing in front of the white device, still in shock from what Shoichi just announced.

"Um, uh, it seems that all of you can't go back to the past."

=type=

"And, uh, it's because after Byakuran died, a lot of time has been destroyed, and it will be very difficult to time-travel with all these, err, what you can call "time-holes" in time."

=type type=

"I believe it's only temporary, time can repair itself, so sooner or later all of you can go back!" said Shoichi. [your attempt to be cheerful is rather sad, irie…]

Tsuna is rather in despair at the moment, all the while he had been so sure that defeating Byakuran would be the final obstacle to the past, but he was so wrong.

"Then, any idea when we can go back?"the infant hitman, Reborn, asked from his perch on Yamamoto's shoulder.

=type type type=

Spanner looked up from his laptop, "No idea, could be in a month (here hope flies across Tsuna's face)….or could be in a year..."

"Noooo!!!!! We can't wait that long!!!!!!!" yowled Vongola Decimo.

"Shut up, dame-Tsuna. Shoichi and Spanner are doing their already. The least you can do is be co-operative."

"Then, in the meantime, what are we all going to do???" asked Gokudera, who was standing next to his Jyuudaime. [Gokudera!!!!! I'm surprised!!!! You asked instead of demanding!!!!!!!]

Reborn smirked. "Tsuna shall be boss of Vongola of course. Do what his future self was doing."

The famous line makes reappearance.

"EHHHH??!?!?!?"

* * *

**In a room marked Counselling**

raphael- i hope i did it okay......

kusakabe- uh huh *makes note on clipboard*

raphael- *wails* pls pls dun kill me! i tried not to make the characters too OC!!!!!

kusakabe- uh??? are we talking about the same thing???

fran & mischa- *pops out of nowhere* please review!

raphael- *screams*


	2. Chapter 1: REBORN!

**In a room marked "Only KHR ppl & raphael allowed"**

raphael- Yay! Ohaiyo~~~ Yes, I'm still alive, thank you.

fran- not that anybody cares, I bet, but anyway she didn't update because she had no time during school term.

mischa- nooo!

raphael- wads wrong now?

mischa- i'm, i'm not in this chapter?

fran & raphael- no you're not

mischa- *sits in emo corner Tamaki-style*

raphael- haahahahaha! i luvvvv ouran high manga! Tamaki and Haruhi are so cute!

fran- that was unexpectedly random...

raphael- yeah anyway, while i was proof-reading, i realised my bad habit has struck once again.

fran- that is, her writing switches from past tense to present tense here and there...

raphael- sorry, i know it can get a bit confusing, but...well, i write like that, hahaha sorryyyy...

fran- please note that this person does not own KHR in any way...

raphael- eat more chocolate fran, you're so emo... btw, words in these [] are side notes from yours truly to aid you in understanding, and words in == are actions blah blah etc.

fran- please stop jumping from topic to topic, you're confusing all of us.

raphael- ehehehe...oh..almost forgot, in here Uni is still alive, even though in the manga she isn't. But it's rather unfair, for someone so nice to die so soon...how did she survive? Hahahahahahaaa

* * *

"REBOOORRRRNNNNNN"

Reborn looked up from his people-to-tickle list, listened for a bit, then went to the tiny peephole on the floor of what Tsuna calls the attic above his room and what the baby calls his hideout.

Tsuna is currently running around like a headless chicken with a blood red envelope in his hand.

Giving a _very very _tiny sigh, the infant stuck his head out of the trapdoor in the ceiling of Tuna's room [I meant Tsuna, gomen]

"Dame-Tsuna, this better be of life and death importance, I'm in the middle of making a very important list."

"Reborn!" screeched Tsuna.

"Good Lord, I only ask for time to make a list of vital importance to me…." muttered Reborn as he released his hold on the ledge, bouncing neatly off Tsuna's head [great aim!], grabbing the letter in the process, before landing on his special cushion [the green one].

He examined the seal on the back.

Leon turned into a giant hammer that whacked Tsuna on the head 3 times.

"Owwww! REBORN!"

"Dame-Tsuna, this is the crest of Varia, how many time must I literally drill this into your head? And why haven't you opened it?"

"That's the problem! What if Varia of the future has decided to challenge US again! I don't want everyone to get into so much trouble again! Which is why I'm in so much pain! And-"

"Dame-Tsuna, I've said time and again that Varia has put that matter far far far behind them. Which part of that did you not understand?"

"Are? Re-really?"

=whamp=

"OW!"

"Yes, now open it before Leon and I feel the urge to whack you again."

"OKAY OKAY!"

=sweat drops=

Tsuna breaks the gold seal on the back and-

"Jyuudaimeeee!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Bwahahahaha!"

"Lambo! Come back!"

"Tsu-kun, your friends are here!"

"Ohaiyo, Tsuna-kun."

"Uh really…..in the middle of such a traumatising moment…" muttered Tsuna.

He raised his voice so he could be heard, "Ohaiyo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Uni-chan. Thanks for bringing them in, mom."

"No problem!" Nana Sawada leaves in search of more laundry to wash.

[Any fan of KHR will know which words belong to which character I believe, hahaxx, it's Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo (making mischief), I-pin (chasing Lambo), Nana and Uni~~]

"Aiya! Itte-te- Lambo! NO! NOOOOO!" screams Tsuna.

"OI AHOUSHII GIVE JYUUDAIME HIS LETTER BACK!"

The miniature figure in the cow-print suit had just grabbed the Varia letter (challenge?) and dumped it into the Ten-Year Bazooka for fun.

[Seriously, Tsuna can you hold stuff anymore loosely in your hand? Ahahaha poor you…..]

[Okay, right now imagine a look of utter horror and abject dismay on Tsuna's face, you can do it, ganbatte, reader!]

Lambo, perhaps unwisely, chose to shatter the silence with his high-pitched voice, "Maybe I should have opened it first…."

The next 3 lines happened in the same second.

"YOU….You ahoushiii! I don't know whether to whack you or burn you with my dynamites!"

"Maa maa Gokudera please don't flare up-aha! See, I knew you would do that….hey! Don't pull his hair!"

"Is there any way we can get it back? Reborn ojii-san?" [This is Uni]

[By the way~~~ Please note that everyone present have this idea that it's a love letter, most probably from Kyoko, on account of it being red and all, also misunderstanding Tsuna's anxiety in the process, except for of course, Tsuna, Reborn and the "star" of the day, Lambo.]

Tsuna? Oh well….the guy is currently stumbling around the room, clutching his head as if it might crack if he didn't, muttering something along the lines of, "the end of the world", "goodbye, peaceful days" and "hello, scary heart-dropping-out-of-chest days" [Tsk tsk, so melodramatic, *smacks forehead*, wait, I'M making him so drama!]

Meanwhile, amidst all the ruckus that is Gokudera, Lambo and I-pin, Yamamoto trying in vain to halt the ruckus, Reborn's face was serious under his black fedora.

"Ojii-san? Is everything all right?" Uni kneels down in front of the tiny infant, concern in her clear blue eyes.

"Hmm, the letter was from Varia."

"Are? Really? But, Varia is under Vongola now, so there should be no danger right?"

"Who knows, Varia may be trying to usurp power now that Tsuna is kind of new to mafia business."

"I don't feel any of _those waves_ though…." says Uni in a thoughtful manner, one hand reaching to the orange pacifier around her neck.

"Me neither." Reborn replies, "Well, least we can do is pay Varia a visit tomorrow."

=evil smirk from Reborn=

* * *

**Still in the room...**

raphael- ahhh hope i did it okay and don't flame please...they all go to Tsuna anyway...

mischa- yay! please review!

fran- ... why have you become so positive all of a sudden?


End file.
